The Barber and His Wife
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT: This is my version of the song, The Barber and His Wife went.


**Title:** The Barber and His Wife  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Stephen Sondheim and Tim Burton does.  
**Summary:** My version of how the song, The Barber and His Wife went.  
**Author's Note:** This is my first story/oneshot for Sweeney Todd. I always wanted to do something like this, so here it is. I have another idea for Sweeney Todd, so you have to look out for them later, but they're mostly oneshots. Enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

_There was a barber and his wife,  
And she was beautiful.  
__A foolish barber and his wife,  
__She was his reason and his life._

Benjamin and Lucy Barker are strolling in where there were flowers everywhere for sale with their infant daughter, Johanna, with a full head of her mother's blonde hair and her blue eyes that she also inherited from her.

The young married couple is looking at the different flowers that are very attractive, colorful, and beautiful.

"Aren't these flowers just gorgeous, Ben?" Lucy asked her husband who's a very well barber that gets paid good money. They live above Mrs. Lovett's pie shop and they're grateful they could ever find such a nice place to live in and to raise their daughter.

"Not as gorgeous as you, my love." Ben whispered told her in her ear which made her smile.

_And she was beautiful,  
And she was virtuous,  
And he was…naïve._

A small, little cry was heard from the stroller. The parents look down at their child and smiled when they heard their daughter made small baby noises and whimpers. Lucy looks over at her husband and gave him a knowing smile and he returned it. She got their daughter and held Johanna in her arms. Lucy carried Johanna and walked her over where there were plenty more flowers. Ben followed them and was holding Johanna's favorite doll that she loves to play with. Johanna's blue eyes gleamed when she saw that doll.

"Look," Ben said trying to get his young daughter's attention, but she was busy looking at the doll in front of her. "Look, Johanna," Her eyes moved over to her father and she watched it in curiosity. He twisted the small and little flower by the stem. "A flower."

Lucy smiled at her husband and daughter and Ben looked at her in the eyes and also smiled completely in love with them.

_There was another man who saw  
That she was beautiful.  
__A pious vulture of the law._

Another man, not so far from the couple with their daughter, came walking in the garden and saw the beautiful woman he had laid eyes on and instantly fell in love with. He had no idea that she was married to the barber and had a child. Judge Turpin, that's his name, thought the barber was unworthy to have such a beautiful creature.

His associate, Beadle Bamford came along beside him. Judge Turpin look at his love, Lucy, and his eyes traveled back to that barber. "That man has committed a crime. Take him." He told the Beadle who nodded after giving the barber a disgusted expression and spread the word to the police.

_Who, with a gesture of his claw,  
__Removed the barber from his plate,  
__Then there was nothing but to wait,  
__And she would fall,  
__So soft,  
__So young,  
__So lost,  
__And oh, so beautiful!_

Benjamin Barker suddenly felt something hard hit against the back of his head. He fell down, but was immediately picked up by the strong of arms of the police. Lucy was startled, confused, scared, and shocked at what happened in those short seconds she missed. She doesn't know what to do; all she can do was stand there with her crying daughter in her arms holding her closely to her chest. She watched her husband being taken away for a reason she does not know. Before she could take step forward, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, for a moment, she hopefully thought it would be her husband, Ben, telling her a goodbye or that he came back, but it wasn't whom she expected to be.

"Judge Turpin?" Lucy said his name in question and was definitely surprised to see him standing next to her with the vexed expression written on his face.

"I saw what happened, and I'm deeply sorry, but don't worry," Lucy took his words convincingly. "Everything will be better for you and your child, you'll see."


End file.
